Shooting Stars
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie heads to the park during the night. Gwen and Kevin decides to give Ben and Julie some alone time. What happens when they watch the shooting stars? /COMPLETE\


It was five pm on a friday. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were sitting at a table.

The trio were drinking their smooties silently. Ben wanted to break the awkward tension. So he began a conversation.

"Aren't these new flavours terrific?" Ben smiled with delight. Both Gwen and Kevin looked at Ben.

"You're drinking a grape, mango smoothy...how can that be a terrific flavour?" Kevin asked disgusted by the thought of grapes and mango being put into a smoothy.

"Hey, it tastes pretty darn good to me! You should try it!" Ben stuck his smoothy in Kevin's face. Gwen noticed the expression on Kevin's face, as if he wants to shove Ben's smoothy down his shirt.

Gwen placed her hand on Kevin's arm. Kevin turned to face Gwen and calmed down.

Ben raised an eyebrow and asked with a smirk, "And tell me why haven't you guys started dating?"

Gwen and Kevin's eyes widen, shocked. The two teens blushed and looked down at the table. Ben's smirk turned into a very evil grin. He got up, Gwen and Kevin looked at him.

"Let's go...we should go to the park..." Ben left with his smoothy, both Gwen and Kevin stared at each other with confusion, then they both got up with their drinks and followed after Ben.

As the trio got into the car. Kevin started it up and they drove to the park. The ride was somewhat silent. Gwen was sitting in the passenger seat, while Ben was grinning evily at the back.

"Before we go to the park, we need to pick up Julie. I called her up to see if...well, if she wanted to go to the park," Ben said.

"Alright...what are you planning Tennyson?" Kevin turned around when the lights were red.

"Oh...nothing...I just wanted to go to the park. Why? Is it illegal to go to the park?" Ben questioned. Kevin paused then turned back to focus on the road.

As they reached Julie's house, Ben got out and knocked on the door, leaving Gwen and Kevin alone.

"What do you think he's planning?" Gwen asked.

"Knowing him, I bet he was trying to set us up on a 'date'..." Kevin said while he glared at Ben who was talking to Julie.

Gwen giggled. She looked at Kevin. Her red hair reflected perfectly with the sunset. The merging colours of purple, orange, red, yellow, and blue.

_'She looks so darn beautiful with the sunset as the background...'_ thought Kevin. He then blushed and looked at his steering wheel.

Gwen continued to stare at him. Without noticing, she was leaning closer and closer to Kevin. Kevin turned his head to see that Gwen was staring at him. Gwen took noticed, sat back down on her seat and faced her shoes.

Kevin then snapped out of his 'fantasizing' and stared at the dashbored.

It was silent for a couple of minutes until Ben and Julie came back. Ben and Julie both sat at the back. Julie noticed the tight tension in the air.

"What's wrong with Kevin and Gwen?" asked the concerned female. Ben chuckled to himself before answering his girlfriend's question.

"Sexual tension 's been so obvious...Kevin stares lovingly at my cousin, while Gwen thinks about Kevin..." Ben placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Julie raised an eyebrow. Both Gwen and Kevin looked back and glared at Ben.

Ben noticed and sanked in his seat. "Let's just go to the park, OK?" Ben has his arms crossed, Julie giggled.

The car ride was somewhat quiet. Julie and Gwen were talking about school, Ben kept his evil grin on his face, and Kevin had his eyes on the road, and also taking a quick peek at Gwen before she notices.

They arrived at the park, the sun was setting, all four teens got out of the car and headed to the park.

Ben and Julie sat on a bench and they both looked up at the stars emerging in the the sky.

Gwen takes Kevin somewhere so they won't interupt Ben and Julie's alone time. The two of them found two big rocks. Gwen sat on one of the rocks, while Kevin sat on the other rock that was next to Gwen.

They both looked up at the beautiful sky, the tree's made it lovelier.

Kevin took a peek at Gwen. She was looking up at the sky with her gorgeous emerald green eyes. Her red hair floated up to the gentle breeze. The gently fell back down in place. Kevin blushed then looked up at the sky.

Gwen looked down at the ground, and then at Kevin. His deep brown eyes looked black like coal. His raven black hair didn't move to the breeze. His expression looked gentle, shy and sweet. Rather than his regular macho, tough guy expression.

Gwen scootched closer to Kevin and laied her head on his firm shoulders. Kevin looked down and saw the red head leaning on his shoulders. He placed his arm around her small body and smiled when she looked up with her emerald green eyes and her gentle sweet smile.

They looked at each other for a long time, they then leaned towards each other, their eyes slowly closing. Their lips touched. They stayed like that for a while. The both broke apart. Both teens looking at each other with gentle stares and a warm-hearted smile. They then saw several shooting stars in the sky.

"Look Kevin! Shooting stars!" Gwen pointed. Kevin looked and smiled.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Gwen asked softly, still amazed at the shooting stars.

"My wish already came true..." Kevin replied. Gwen looked at Kevin. They then leaned forward and kissed again. The shooting stars continued flying across from one direction to another.

* * *

Okay...well, this was the first fanfiction I wrote...most of my Gwevin fanfictions are on my deviantart account...oh well~ Thank you for reading this!

--TakashiRika--


End file.
